


Electricity

by Anonymous6285



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Power Outage, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anonymous6285
Summary: Paul doesn't like the dark and doesn't like storms. It's a bad combination.~really only because I needed to write some fluffy McLennon~ :')
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Electricity

John was on the phone when the power began to flicker. Talking with Cynthia was something he rarely did anymore, but when it meant he also got to speak with Julian, making him seem like not as bad a father as he thought he was, he wouldn't complain.

After a few flickers, he glanced over at Paul, who he knew wasn't very fond of storms. Apparently, he hadn't been paying enough attention to his wife, because he heard her clear her throat impatiently, and then she spake.

"I really would appreciate it if you at least pretend you cared about our conversations."

He rolled his eyes at her tone. "Sorry," he apologised despite the fact that he wasn't really. "There's a storm rolling through here, and the hotel's power keeps flickering." It happened again, a bit longer this time, and when he checked on the bassist again, he was still on his bed, reading a book, probably just trying to distract himself from the heavy rain outside of the window.

"Oh. Sorry. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, it's just a bit of ra--" As soon as the words left his mouth, there was a soft click, and the lights went off all around him. This time, they didn't come back on within a few seconds. He heard a shriek. "Fuck."

"So… everything's not alright now? Was that Paul?"

"Yeah. I gotta go." Before she could even ask what had happened, he hung up the phone back on the wall, turning around and frantically trying to find Paul, who had disappeared from the bed. "Macca?" he said in a way that hopefully wouldn't scare the younger man. "Where'd you go, love? You alright?"

There was a soft sob, and John followed it to the space in between their beds, just under the table. "Johnny?"

"Macca, hey. It's okay. It was just the power going out. I'm sure it'll be fine, right back on in a mo', yeah?" But Paul wasn't going to calm down that easily. John got down on the floor and crawled over to him.

"I-is the whole hotel out?" he whispered, barely able to control the waver in his voice.

"Well, I'd assume so…” Paul leaned up against his shoulder, mumbling a form of apology. "S'alright. I know you don't like storms."

"It's childish, John! I'm afraid of the dark like a six year old."

"Paul, everyone has fears. That's not childish. I mean, Richie's afraid of the doctor, George is afraid of girls." Paul laughed at the way John put it.

"He's not afraid of girls, Johnny. He's afraid of crazy fangirls trying to cut off his precious hair."

"Same thing. Besides, that just proves my point that everyone's scared of something, and it doesn't make you childish." Before Paul could even argue with him, the lights were back on, and John looked at him with a soft smile, seeing the tears still slowly falling out of his eyes. "You alright?" Paul nodded. "That's probably going to happen again tonight." He only said it because Paul always kept a light on in the night.

"Yeah…” He sighed, leaning up further against John. "You should probably call Cyn back to say goodnight to Jules."

"Y'know, I'm not a bad father or anything, but I couldn't do that when you're like this. You're scared." He wiped one of the tears away.

"Everyone gets scared."

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean anyone's ever gotta be alone because of it." Paul smiled. He really didn't deserve John.


End file.
